futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Futurama Wiki talk:To Do List
I'd like to go through this and bring it up to speed, but I don't want to just go in and start editing away. If no one objects, I'll post my proposed to-do list here on the talk page, and we can go from there? -- Dhalia 18:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea and is completely fine by me. The only thing I'd like to suggest that we add to the list is a suggestion to make event pages, because that is a category which we are decidedly lacking at the moment, and it might be good to have some different ways of approaching it. Maybe doing it this way would allow more creative means of writing pages as well as a larger variety of pages (because at the moment I'm thinking "invasions", "court cases", and "competitions", and I'm sure there are several other categories that I haven't thought up yet). Ellipses485 13:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's great, I could definitely use suggestions on what we want to accomplish. I hope Solar Dragon will have a few things he wants to add to the to-do list as well. -- Dhalia 19:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *My rough draft proposal for the to-do list: anything italicized needs more discussion for sure, and I am sure other parts do as well. I kept some parts of the original list, I hope the original author doesn't mind. I'm posting it in it's as yet unfinished stage so we can add to it, and because I have to do a few things and don't want to lose all this work :) -- Dhalia 21:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you have more or less covered what we need to do with that. I didn't realise so much was stolen from Wikipedia. We definitely need to change that. If either of you two want to do that as I am busy doing other stuff. I was going to make a event infobox but forgot. I will make that later today if I can. I don't think there should be a review on a set date either. Just put something like Done next to it. That will do. I don't think we need to do anything to the homepage except for maybe a featured quote. I think that may be good. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we really need to have a section dealing with the mainpage, because much of that is protected and we can do that anyway (but I like the idea of adding a featured quote). As for the copied pages, I can understand why it'd be good to have the list available, but the prospect of posting the entire list bothers me a little. Maybe we could have a category for pages that need to be reworded, like we have for articles without images or needing appearances, and then link the to-do page to the category? Also another oddity which I just remembered is that we actually have two pages for one of the episodes, (Less Than Hero and Less than Hero). No, one isn't simply a redirect to the other, they are actually separate pages and they split the links to the episode fairly equally. So that's something else to do at some point. ::I've posted the articles to my talk page. Actually the first archive talk page. I am a little uncomfortable with that list, but it's harder to find where it is I guess, but still accessible. I will also make a "Articles in need of a re-write" category. -- Dhalia 15:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Eventually the event pages are going to need their own infobox, but it's difficult to determine what would actually go on it considering the wide range of events possible (i.e. what would work great for a war might not work as good for a competition) so why don't we wait until we have a few event pages before making the template. Finally, a while ago I started making a list of possible event pages to be created, and one thing that might make the process of helping users create the pages easier would be for me (or someone else I suppose) to finish going through the series and then post the potential events on the to-do page as red links. Well, I'll probably do that anyway, but I can list them here if that sounds like a good idea. Ellipses485 14:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::OK. Done the double article. Took the parts missed out from one and copied and pasted to the other and redirected the other one. Less Than Hero. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Please do list them here, if you need help someone else can jump in. I've removed the front page section and the article list. ::What about this part about the stubs keeping us from being spotlighted. Do you know anything about that Solar Dragon? Who is trying to get us spotlighted? What does spotlighted mean anyways? ::Next, I also like the idea of a featured quote, but how do we go about picking one? Also I wonder if we really need featured media? And there seems to be a big blank space at the top of the front page. -- Dhalia 16:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK. The spotlight is a way of any one on any wiki seeing our wiki. Look on the left hand side under the boxes. It says wikia spotlight. And there are 3 at the bottom of the page. They had stopped us getting spotlighted as we had over 400, 2/3 of our pages as we had 600 then. We have since then reduced these to a reasonable amount and had the spotlight. The main page, you really need to go to Joey about that and ask him. He will reply late at night as he is in Canada though. We could have a vote, like featured article to pick the quote as well. Well, we would start simple such as Bite My Shiny Metal Ass! but then vote afterwards. :::And I see what you mean by gaps on the top but most wikis I have seen have that to make the main top bit stand out more. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::So we're "spotlighted" already then? If this is the case I think it's safe to remove the stubs note about being spotlighted. -- Dhalia 18:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, (gosh this page is turning into a mess, sorry) I'd prefer we use a less obvious quote to feature. For example: or . OK, I just grabbed two at random but you see what I mean. I find these more interesting than Bender's catchphrase. -- Dhalia 18:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I think as far as the featured quote goes, that you really can't go wrong, as every episode is cramed full of great writing. But I think the best thing to do would be to get a list of quotes, and after making sure there are no duplicates we can just go down the list, maybe one a week or so, untill either we run out or add more to the list. The big white space on the top of the mainpage is there so that the page isn't interupted by the ads, which are present when non-loged-in users look at the page. At least that's my understanding of the layout. Likewise that may be the reason we have the featured media there; for layout purposes. Alright then, I will work on getting a list of potential event pages and post them here sometime in the next day or two. Ellipses485 19:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Potential Event Pages Here's the list of events I came up with while looking through the series. My hope for event pages is that they stay relatively unfocused on the planet express crew, but rather record the bigger events which happen in the Futurama-Universe, from the perspective of in the Universe itself. So while character or location pages can cover events that are less "big-picturesque" or with special attention on how an event effects that character or event, and the events of an episode can and should be discussed on the episode page, "event" pages should be limited to an explaination of the event within the context of the universe. I don't know if that makes sence, but that's just the way I've been thinking as I picked out these events. Anyway here's what I came up with, feel free to add to it or to change the wording so it would work better as an article if you can. Ellipses485 17:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Scares/Threats *The Lugnut Shortage on Chapek 9 *The Great Ball of Garbage Scare of 3000 *Oil tanker crash on the Pluto penguin reserve *Time Skips plague Earth *Global Warming reaches catastrophic proportions on Earth Competitions/Conventions/Social Events *Miss Universe Pageant of 3001 *1074th Academy Awards *Bend-Aid *Cooking Coliseum: Elzar/Bender *Conference on Global Warming in Kyoto, Japan *Roboticon 3003 (Obsolutely Fabulous) *3004 Earth Olympics *Presentation of the National Silk Surplus (Three Hundred Big Boys) *Premier of “Leela: Orphan of the Stars” *Spacenomily ‘08 (Beast w/a Billion Backs) *Farnsworth-Wernstrum Deathball Match *3009 Universal Poker Tournament *The Opening of Leo Wong's Miniature Golf Course Cases/Trials (I know there are specific ways court cases are named, but haven't got around to looking them up yet. Something about which party is named first in the title... I'll get to that at some point) *The court marshaling of Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker *Trial of Robot Santa *Earth v Zoidberg *Leo Wong v Ecofeminists *Zapp Brannigan v. Planet Express crew during Where No Fan Has Gone Before? Wars/Invasions/Social Unrest *The First Omicronian Invasion of Earth (When Aliens Attack) *The Second Omicronian Invasion of Earth (The Problem with Popplers) *Mom's Robot Revolution *Earthican-Sphereon War *The Brain Spawn Invasion of Earth (The Day the Earth Stood Stupid) *Globetrotter Invasion of Earth *Decapodian Invasion of Earth (A Taste of Freedom) *Earth Invasion of Tarantulon 6 *Naked Scammer Alien takeover of Earth (Bender's Big Score) *Liberation of Earth 3007 (Bender's Big Score) Government/Leadership *Rule of Fry the Solid on Trisol *Earth’s Presidential Election of 3000 Others *Vergon 6 is destroyed *The maiden voyage of the Titanic *The New DOOP headquarters is destroyed *Decapod 10’s Mating Frenzy of 3001 *The Central Bureaucracy’s Master-In pile sorted *End of the were-car virus *Martian Exodus *Discovery of Bigfoot *kidNapster is shut down Introduction Please sign your name with for tildes when an item is submitted to the list and ensure any completely finished jobs are marked with a strike under no circumstances must anything be removed from the page as this will confuse people working on longer jobs. NOTICE: It has come to my attention that we have rather a large amount of Stubs. Please refrain from creating articles with a minimal amount of information just for the sake of it then slapping a stub tag on it - this is one of a few reasons why we are not being spotlighted by staff members To-Do List Television Episode Sections Starting with Season One we must ensure that all episode sections have infoboxes that resemble the one seen on the Space Pilot 3000 page and that all information and spelling is correct and images display correctly. Comics Section At present, the Comics section is little more than a collection of titles and covers and they have no real information on them, this means they have been marked as stubs and sit in the stubs category - the pages must be filled out and the stub tags removed. Please remember not to just copy content from other websites. Events Ellipses485 has suggested that we create "Events" pages, such as 'invasions', 'court cases' and 'competitions'. We will need an infobox for Events as well. Wanted Pages This may seem obvious but please help to create as many Wanted Pages as possible and in as much detail as possible including Categories, Stub Templates and Infoboxes. Appearances it would be good to get all articles with appearances. If you could help, please add appearances to the articles here: Category:Articles in need of appearances. Images Every page should have an appropriate image. If you are able to upload images, please add them to the articles here: Category:Articles Without Images Infoboxes Most pages fit into some category of Category:Infobox templates. Make sure any new page you create, or any old page already created, has an infobox. If you think a page needs an infobox but doesn't fit into any already available, contact an admin and ask if another infobox category needs to be created. Other Information Stubs If you do not feel you are ready to tackle a big job like the above there is also our expansive Category:Stubs section which is always in need of some help - or if you fancy another type of challenge why not participate in our Monthly Improvement Drive - this month's candidate can be seen on the Homepage. Future Episodes We have new episodes coming next year, we should start thinking about how to handle that. This Wiki is a team effort and I express my thanks (as do the rest of the Administration Team) to those who work tirelessly to create and edit content on this site. Category:Community